Outcasted
by Freak of Fiction
Summary: Chappie 6a up! Garfield and the metal monster revealed to be Michael Jackson twirl it up, beating up a "tough" Mafia mobster! Meanwhile, Jon and Co. rest.rnI'm currently having writer's block...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I OWN GARFIELD!! HAHAHAHAHA!…-(Binky appears and throws a pie at F. of F.'s face)- HEY!*%$# -(Binky does it again)- Alright alright…I DON'T OWN GARFIELD, OKAY? -(Binky disappears)- phew! Now on with the story.

P.S. Italics are thoughts.

It was a sunny day outside (Saturday). Garfield was napping in the grass, dreaming of the endless pan of lasagna. Odie was quietly chasing his tail nearby. Jon was playing his accordion, singing off-key. Surprisingly, Garfield didn't seem to be disturbed.

Suddenly he jumped up and onto Jon's accordian, then tore it apart. Jon gasped.

"GARFIELD!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled._ I'm sick of that accordion and your singing, _Garfield replied.

The next day, Jon slept late. Garfield snuck into the fridge before Jon woke up. (You can guess what happened next.) 

~ An hour later ~

__

"GARFIELD!" Jon screamed. "EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" But Garfield didn't explain (as usual) and continued playing with some mice. 

~ Monday ~

Garfield pondered about buying every pan of lasagna and how. He decided on stealing Jon's wallet. Once he did that, he went to the mall to shop for lasagna. Jon noticed that his wallet was gone, stolen by Garfield. Jon thought it over. 

The instant Garfield got home, Jon shouted,

"THAT'S IT! You are on your way to the pound!"_ Drat, _thought Garfield. Jon went into the house and called the city pound, but Garfield slipped away, unnoticed. 

How d'ya like it so far? I know it sounds really bad, but this was hard to make exciting. I need at least one review to continue.


	2. Chapter 2: As a Hungry Hobo

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1.

Hi! Sorry this story hasn't been updated. I sorta got carried away and forgot L. Okay, I'll try my best to update faster, so on with the story!

            Garfield immediately got hungry right after leaving. _Darn it, where should I go to find food? _

…

_AHH! Mom's place! Okay, hmm… where is it again?_ Garfield pondered. He then started wandering around aimlessly, searching for his birthplace, the abandoned Italian restaurant. Little did he know that it was only five feet away from where he was.

The Arbuckle house

Jon was calling the pound when he thought it over. _Wait… I still like __Garfield__, though… he may be obnoxious and lazy, but he's lovable. I'll just forgive him anyway. _

"Garfield! Come in! I'm not calling the pound anymore! You can stay!"

…Garfield didn't come in…

"Okay, how 'bout some tuna casserole? Come on!"

…

_What the? I always bribe __Garfield__ with food. This is strange._ Jon thought as he walked outside. Garfield had disappeared!

"Oh no! Odie, did Garfield wander off?" _Wait, Odie was gone too! _ "Double oh no," groaned Jon.

On the streets

Garfield thought he was about to faint from hunger, but suddenly, a window sign appeared around the corner: TED'S ITALIAN FOOD! DELUXE SPAGGHETTI, RAVOLI, LASAGNA, PIZZA, AND MORE! OPENING OFFER: FREE SLICE OF FOOD OF YOUR CHOICE! COME NOW AND ENJOY TED'S ITALIAN FOOD!

Garfield gasped. He ran into the restaurant and…tripped. The cat got bonked by a wooden counter, and lost conscious. The last thing he saw before getting knocked out was a bunch of worried people standing over him.

Hmm… I wanted this to be longer, but this is a cliffhanger… Okay, I promise that by next week, I'll post another chapter. So, until then! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Hello! I'm back! This will be much longer, I promise. Thanks for reviewing, all of you!

The eating room of Ted's Italian Food

The people gathered around Garfield muttered and wondered about the strange fat cat that just ran into the restaurant.

"Ohmygod! Look at that bump! Poor thing."

"He doesn't have a collar, so he's probably a stray. But…"

"I wonner whah that stray cat is fat, ya know?"

Suddenly, a fat Italian man with "TED" on his shirt came rushing in, saying in a thick accent, "Hey, what's this about a dead cat stealing a slice of pizza and getting hit by a counter?" (I didn't put what he actually said in his accent; it would be too hard to understand.)

A woman stepped forward and said, "No, no, you've got it all wrong. This cat rushed into the restaurant, crashed into a counter, and got merely knocked out. ….Look, he's waking up now."

Garfield, still dazed, looked up and the first thing he saw was a man munching on a mini-pizza. _Food!_ He leaped through the crowd, landed on a table, and started stuffing himself with some unlucky customer's food.

"Hey! My spaghetti!" someone yelled.

Garfield ignored him and continued to eat. When he was done, Garfield moved on to the next table. He had cleared five tables in 30 seconds flat. Ted, thinking _my customers will be angry_, ran over to Garfield, picked him up, and took him inside. _My organization will be happy to have ransom for this cat_, he thought. _Stray cats can't be this fat._

Ted walked outside and dumped Garfield, who was smacking his lips, into the back of a truck parked outside, and drove away to his organization's new headquarters, the Underground.

Garfield, finishing every last crumb, finally realized that he had been kidnapped. Suddenly, he heard a familiar "Bark yip!" from on the truck. _Good old Odie,_ Garfield thought. Odie started biting the trunk noisily. _No Odie, stop!_ Ted noticed the dog on the truck trying to liberate the cat inside.

a minute later

_Oh well Odie, you tried your best, _thought Garfield glumly. They were both trapped. He was never going to get free now. To pass the time, the two pets explored the inside. Upon seeing a corner, Garfield gasped. C4s! Ted was a criminal!

Garfield had a plan. He and Odie would stay in one corner while a C4 was thrown at the opposite corner. Kaboom! The side would explode, and they would be free.

After thinking of this, Garfield took a bomb, and threw it at the wall. Nothing happened. He realized that he didn't know how a bomb worked, and slapped himself on the forehead. Odie tried to comfort Garfield, but Garfield got even more depressed. _Noo__…what do we do, what do we do?_

minutes later

Garfield felt the truck going downwards. Just as he thought he would die of boredom, Garfield had another idea: sleep the time away! He immediately fell asleep.

who knows when

Garfield was woken up by Odie whimpering. The driver was shouting "#$%$ Underground traffic!"

_This guy sure is nasty, _thought Garfield. _We must be very near his organization's headquart-_SCREECH! BOOM! The car suddenly crashed, and the C4s exploded.

How do ya like it? Okay, what do you think Ted's organization is? Three guesses and the first two don't count!


	4. Chapter 4: Ransom

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Wow! Gosh! So many reviews! I'm so happy that people actually like this even a little! Sorry for leaving the cliffhanger for the entire summer vacation. I was busy playing! I'll try to add a little humor, too. Thanks a lot, and here's chapter 4!

Jon was very worried. A week had passed, and still nobody had answered his lost pets ad, except for people who only saw them once before. And the reward was even $5000! Jon needed some morale booster. Something that could cheer him up. Something that was like…golf? Nah. He'd miss without concentration. Camping? No, it would be lonely. How about a…DATE!

Jon quickly ran to the phone and dialed everyone in the phone book. When the phone was answered, He immediately said, "Will you go out with me?" which was a bad choice because most of the time, men answered. They hung up, thinking, _This__ guy is sick_. When he got a woman, she always hung up, too.

Jon was desperate; no one actually heard him out. He needed his pets. The troubled man paced around the room, thinking. Suddenly, the phone rang. As Jon picked up the phone, a deep, evil voice growled, "We have your pets. We know you are rich. Give us 30000 dollars within a month, and you can get your pets back. If you're late or if you don't pay, your pets _die_. The meeting place is the end of Shady Shack Alley, at 6:00 PM. Bring the money, and don't be late… or else. And, don't bring the police. We have hidden videocameras watching."

Jon was stunned. _Oh no_, he thought. _I only have 15000 dollars from cartooning… _He was in a bad situation. To get his pets back, he had a few reasonable options:

Rob. Robbing was, well, hard and bad. Borrow money. The interest would shoot up, and Jon's debt would become heavier. 

(Freak of Fiction suddenly appears and whispers in Jon's ear. Jon gets a lightbulb. F.O.F disappears.) _But, there's always a third option, _mused Jon. _Rescue Garfield and Odie, with friends' help! _He quickly dialed up Nermal, Arlene, Guido and Fluffy, and Garfield's gangster friends. _Who else?_ Jon thought. Ah! Lyman!

RING! RING! Lyman picked up the phone.

"Hello? Lyman? It's me, Jon."

"Hey Jon, guess what! I got a cure for my animal allergy! But, it only lasts ten hours. Still, it's pretty cool, huh? I didn't call you because I thought you were dead! Sorry."

"Lyman, Garfield and Odie got kidnapped."

"They're kids? I thought Garfield was, like, 20 human years old!"

"Uh you're getting off the point. Some evil person nabbed them for ransom."

"What does 'the' mean?"

"Uh I don't know either! But could you help me get them back?"

"How? As for money, I only have 7 grand."

"Uh we'll think of something!"

Heh heh… what has happened to Garfield and Odie? And how will Jon and Co. rescue Garfield and Odie? Your questions will be answered in the next chapter: Mission Start.

P.S. Please suggest who else you want to be in the mission, I know I missed some people.


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Start

Hello... school is especially evil this year... GAH! New strict principal and lots of homework! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo... But, I got an idea, so whee, I got inspired. I'm itching to write this, so here goes! My last few chapters were really short, but this one is long. Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield woke up from drops of water dripping onto his head. _Rrr, Odie's drooling over my bed again! _He thought. Springing up suddenly, he super-kicked the shadow lurking over him, did a somersault in mid-air while falling asleep, and landed on... the concrete floor. "YOW!"

Garfield looked around, saw a dank, dark cell, and remembered that he had been kidnapped. He sighed, and sat down. Drowning in self-pity, the cat thought of how he'd get ultra-bored and how he'd starve to death. Shuddering at this, Garfield mused over how he got hungry with only the word "diet." They were going to starve him. Torture him. And then he would finally commit himself to the Lord. He glumly thought of how old he was already, and how he would die anyway, doubtlessly letting many people such as Jon rejoice. "Sigh..." _If only I was the Caped Avenger...then I'd bust my way out in no t_-BONK!!- Something crashed into him from above. It was the thing he had kicked before.

_Odie, don't bother me now...let me sulk and starve in peace...HUH? _It didn't feel or sound like Odie! It was...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Jon's army had assembled in his home. Arlene, Nermal, Guido, Fluffy, and a few gangsta cats slinking in the back had come, with Lyman swallowing a pill. Jon was making last-minute calls to Binky and Orson. Binky was skeptical and would join only if he could put on a show sometime, and Orson could not make it due to "urgent business."

Lyman, his allergies calming down, asked,

"Jon? How do we talk with them?"

"Uh..."

Freak of Fiction popped in, gave Jon and Lyman each a translator chip, and poofed out. (I know, I know, I'm cheap, but how else will this work out?)

"Cool! Thanks!" said Jon.

"Yeah," added Lyman.

Jon and Lyman put the translators into their ears. "I know what those gangsters are talking about! They want a good fight soon!"

"I think there's probably going to be a fight in the future, and the author might boost the rating."

"But it's only guns and fists! And no gory descriptions like "blood poured out" or something."

"Uh-huh."

After an initial half-hour of chatting, a thug cat growled,

"We wanna fight. Dat's what we came fo'. If ya ain't got one for us, we're leavin'."

"Mmmm, yes. Okay, we need a plan. I'm open to suggestions." said Jon.

Everyone began to talk for a while. After an hour, the group reached an agreement: At the meeting place, Jon would count his money. Then, when eyes were upon the cash, the gangsta cats would spring out and attack. There might be videocameras, but by the time the watchers noticed, the group would be on the money-takers. Or so it was hoped. Then hell would break out, and the other cats, Fluffy, and Binky would hide in whatever vehicle the Mafia dudes would be using if Garfield and Odie weren't there. The remaining group would quietly retreat. The Mafia dudes would drive Binky and Co. to the place, and Binky and Nermal would distract the guards by putting on a show or using the cute charm. While the guards were diverted, Binky and the cats would try to find where Garfield and Odie were being held, free them, and run away.

It was known that there would be danger, and the chance of failure was large, but everyone was devoted. Everyone was happy with their position; Binky got to put on shows, Nermal got to show off his cuteness, and the gangstas could fight.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Lyman.

"Those Mafia dudes didn't tell me what day to meet, so I'm guessing 30 days from their phone call."

"Okay, so we wait for a month?"

"That sounds long..."

Suddenly the phone rang. Jon hopefully ran to it, and the same evil growl said,

"Hey. Got the money yet? We're cutting the deadline to two weeks." Jon replied,

"Sir, I've got most of it. Give me two more days, and I'll have enough. Can we meet on...Monday?"

"Right. And be sharp, or else." The phone was slammed, and Jon announced,

"Guys, we're meeting them on Monday. Remember the plan, and try your best!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield stared, trying to focus in the dark. It was some kind of monster with a swinging, circular head, round platforms for forepaws, and its whole rear end was also a horizontal cylinder. Garfield recoiled in horror. It emitted a cold, metallic echo that was blood-chilling. Garfield fainted, going limp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, at Shady Shack Alley

Everything was going smoothly. The Mafia money-takers had arrived in a truck, with two solid metal cages with tiny airholes. Pitiful mewing could be heard inside. Jon, playing his part with Lyman beside him, was nervously counting the bills in his hand. The gangsta cats were crouched in their hiding places. Binky and his crew were hidden near the truck.

"All right, show me the money," a masked smoker with a gun snarled. Just when Jon reached his hand out, on cue, two gangstas sprang out from behind a trash can and hammered the smoker, knocking him out. When Mafia backup ran in from inside the truck, Lyman grabbed the fallen man's gun, and the other gangstas pounced on the Mafia guys.

After a few seconds, everyone retreated back a few steps, Jon and Co. looking at their opponents' faces determinedly, and the Mafia group smiling evilly. Then the real battle began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield woke to that metallic sound again. Amazingly, he wasn't devoured, maimed, or murdered by the hideous metal-thing. The thing just stood in front of him, making that echoing sound over and over. Suddenly, a man came in the cell, turning on the lights.

"Hey mutt, stop goofing around and give me those food dishes."

Garfield's eyes were reeling from the sudden light.

"Nah, I think I'd rather kill y'all. You aren't any use anymore anyway, so the boss probably won't care."

_BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!_ The man's gun sounded.


	6. Chapter 6a: Animal Ballerinas

Oh man, school has been EVIL and I'm seriously busy. Sorry for the LONG hiatus. I've now decided that this story is going to be 9-12 chapters.

-          -

(-()#()-)

-          -

The fighting was intense. The thug cats dealt out blows left and right. Mafia guys were either punching or shooting. Lyman used up all his bullets, and went into it with a will. Even Jon was pulling a trigger and squeezing his eyes shut. Lyman got sandwiched, and almost got knocked down by a tall, muscled mobster when Jon came in and shot the man. Lyman kicked the other's crotch, and put him out of commission. A Mafia member went in, shooting wildly. Jon got a hole in his hair, and Lyman got wounded on his left shoulder. A gangsta cat shot the shooter from afar, grazed him, and got shot by another cat on accident. Jon tried to call the retreat, but his translator chip had been knocked off and the cats continued fighting. He searched for it while Lyman covered him, and found it. However, it was stepped on and unusable. Guido, Arlene, Nermal, and Binky didn't go in the fighting, but Binky was putting on quick shows and Fluffy headbutted some people. Lyman, getting shot in his back, fell on Jon and lay down. Just then, a Mafia dude clubbed Jon on the head, K.O.ing him. That man felt around in Jon's pockets and took the money. The Mafia guys' ammo was running low. They regrouped, ran, and used their remaining bullets on their pursuers. One thug cat suddenly jumped ahead, and stomped the cash holder. The stomped man's comrades fired, but got only "_Click!_" Then the other cats pounced, breaking several bones and knocking people out.

A weary group surveyed the result. It had not gone according to plan. They still didn't know where the enemy's base was. Sighing, they checked their casualties: five cats were dead, and everyone in the fighting was wounded. Jon had a hole in his hair and Lyman was wounded in his shoulder and back. They all rushed to a hospital.

-          -

(-()#()-)

-          -

_Bambambambam!_ The man's gun sounded. Garfield, holding up his hands, expected pain and death. Instead, he got paint and dye. (XD get it? Pain/paint? Death/ (die)? …Okay, that was bad, sorry…) Dripping with rainbow paint, Garfield looked over his body. It was a mess of wet, multi-colored fur. Garfield shook himself. Several fat paint drops spattered onto the paintball-gun handler, and he cried, "Hey you! You got stuff all over my new Oshkosh B'gosh jeans! You'll pay for that!"

Then, the metal-monster took off its armor and turned out to be…

What? You ask.

...What?

Who?  You ask.

...Who?

(Yea, yea, I'm B.S.ing to take up space.)

Do you wish to know?

Then I shall tell...only for $10. Give me it later.

It was...

the almighty...

..the one and only...

**O S A M A    B I N    L A D E N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Just kidding.

Actually,

It was really Michael Jackson.

The gun-holding man, in his early 30's, was blonde and lanky, but his hair was now patched with rainbow. He tried to grab Garfield by the neck, but the cat's deceiving body fat was too slippery. On impulse, the guy shuddered upon touching the blubbery mass. Garf looked around for a weapon. The only usable object was… Odie! Garfield rushed over and grabbed Odie by the ears. Odie was swung, whacking the man. Slowly accelerating, Odie and Garfield became a twirling blur. _Whoosh…whoosh…whoosh, bam! Whoosh whooshwhooshwhoosh BAM! _The would-be animal killer was getting owned by a brainless mutt and the world's fattest cat. After several hits, the man stumbled out, grumbling, "You'll regret that…!" The door was ajar, but Garfield and Odie were spinning at a record of 80 mph and could not stop. After ending his feet's movement, Garfield kept swirling at another record of 20 minutes until his moving was over. The cat was extremely dizzy, and collapsed into a snoring heap. Odie, being the brainless mutt that we all know, was not nauseous at all (not having a brain) and wandered out of the cell, into the maze of passageways. Garfield was dead-asleep. Odie became lost. Jon and Co. were at the hospital. And the Mafia workers…they were coming back.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yeah, I know, this is short and stuff. But, it's only chapter 6a! Don't walk off yet!


End file.
